Telephone
by GallagherxGirl258
Summary: Song-fic based on the song Telephone by Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce. Zach keeps calling Cammie when her Bex and Macey are in the club, R&R. Enjoy! Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Club

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series or the song Telephone.  
Enjoy!!

* * *

I looked around the club I was in. Bex and Macey forced me to go, but I was happy I did. We're having the time of our lives.

_Hello, hello, baby  
You called, I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service in this club,you see, see_

My phone started vibrating in my pocket.  
"Hey," I knew that voice on the other side of my phone. _Zachary Goode_.  
"What do you want, Zach?" I was yelling over the music. I faintly heard his voice. "You know what, let me call you back later. This is a bad time." With that, I hung up the phone, made my way to the bar, and got a shot of vodka. A little strong but I don't think it will matter.  
My phone rung again.

_Wha-Wha-What did you say, huh?  
You're breaking up on me  
Sorry,I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy._

"Zach, I said I'll call you back. I'm busy." I hung up the phone for the second time that night.

_K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy_

Bex and Macey found me and we started grinding on the dance floor. Boys we're crowding around us. We we're loving it.  
We made our way to the bar and got a couple of drinks. My phone vibrated. _One New Text Message.  
Why won't you talk to me?_  
I texted him back saying that I was busy and would call him later. My favorite song was on and I'm not going to waste my night texting.

_Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy.  
Just a second,__  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with A drink in my hand, eh?  
_

Bex, Macey, and I were dancing again. I spotted Josh in the corner and thought to myself,_ What the hell, why not?_  
I made my way over to him, dancing the whole way before saying, "What's up?" Over the loud music I could hear my cell phone ringing. _Again_.

_You shoulda made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
__I'm kinda busy._

"Zach, you knew I was free earlier. Don't ruin my night just because your plans got canceled. Just leave me alone for tonight. I wanna have fun and you're not letting me do that. Bye, Zach." I threw the phone in the trash can after that. I was tired of him interrupting.

_Stop callin, stop callin,  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
__I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin, stop callin,_  
_I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._

I started grinding on Josh. I hoped he understood that I was drunk and probably wouldn't remember and of this in the morning.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_  
_I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
__Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

Ah, finally peace and quiet from my cellphone ringing. I went to get another drink.

_Can call all you want,  
But there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

I knew Zach was probably calling me still and I found Macey and Bex to start dancing with them. I always dance my troubles away.

_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat on faster,  
leave my girls no faster._

I mean what did he think I was gonna do when he called. Immediately stop what I was doing and go straight to his apartment right to his arms. No way.

_I shoulda left my phone at home,  
__'Cause__ this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
sorry, I cannot answer!_

This could have been avoided if I would've done what Macey and Bex did. Left my phone at home. I really am stubborn. I should listen more often.

_Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired of  
my phone r-ringing._

I would have to explain to him later. He will be extremely pissed at me. I just don't care enough right now. Must be the 12 shots I had.

_Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin no calls,  
'Cause I'll be dancin,  
'Cause I'll be dancin,  
'Cause I'll be dancin,  
Tonight I'm not takin no calls,  
'Cause I'll be dancin!_

Bex and Macey dragged me away from Josh because our favorite song was on. We had even made up a dance to it. We started the dance and immediately people started crowding around us. I was happy I had thrown away my cell phone. I don't know what I would've done to Zach if he called in the middle of this song.

_Stop callin, stop callin,  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I got my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin, stop callin,  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I got my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin, stop callin,  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I got my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin, stop callin,  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I got my head and my heart on the dance floor._

We were putting all our emotions into our dancing. The song finally ended and people clapped for us. We were laughing as we made our way over to the bar. "That was great guys," Macey yelled over the music. Bex and I agreed._  
_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

My emergency cell phone rang. _Holy shit! _That better not be Zach. It was. I said, "Stop calling me!" Then I hung up.

_Can call all you want,  
But there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

I put my emergency cell phone on private. Sometime spies need a day off too. Why can't Zach understand that

_My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

We got our things and all went to Bex's apartment. I knew I couldn't go to mine. Zach was most likely there. I knew I was too drunk to deal with him tight know._  
_

_We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time.  
Please check the number, or try your call again_.

Zach's P.O.V

Why won't she answer the phone. I called one last time. I got that stupid voice that says the phone is not in service. She was right. I should have made plans with her. Tonight was the night I was going to propose.

* * *

Author's Note:

I think this is actually kind of bad. I'm think about making it a two-shot. What do you think? This came up randomly in my head when I was listening to the song. Review and tell me what you think! Click the button!!

-GallagherXGirl258 :)


	2. Important Author's Note

Author's note:

I'm thinking of making this into a story. Just the first chapter using a song. What do you think? Ideas are welcome :)

-GallagherxGirl258


End file.
